Jane Reichhold
Surname is pronounced "Rike-hold"; born January 18, 1937, in Lima, OH; daughter of John Howard (a banker) and Erma Marie (a secretary; maiden name, Bible) Styer; married Robert Steiner, March 30, 1957 (marriage ended); married Werner Reichhold (an artist), November 20, 1971; children: Heidi Vetter, Bambi Honer, Hans. Ethnicity: "Euro." Education: Attended Bluffton College, Ohio University, and Fresno State University. ADDRESSES: Agent—c/o Author Mail, Kodansha America, Inc., 575 Lexington Ave., 23rd Floor, New York, NY 10022-6102. E-mail—jreichol@mcn.org. LED Panels, Troffers, Retrofit - 2'x2' UL DLC $30 free ship Lightweight LED panels & troffers. Huge selection, low prices, free shipping lightup.com | Sponsored▼ CAREER: Teacher of children's art classes, 1962-66; freelance writer, 1963—; owner of a pottery workshop studio in Dinuba, CA, 1967-71. Haiku Writers of Gualala Arts, leader and publisher of the monthly publication Haiku Sharing; AHA Books (publishing company), Gualala, CA, founder, 1987; publisher of Mirrors: International Haiku Forum, 1988-95. Tanka Splendor Awards, founder, 1989. Sculptor, with work exhibited throughout Europe. MEMBER: Haiku International, Haiku Society of America, Haiku Canada, German Haiku Society, Poetry Society of Japan, Haiku Poets of Northern California. Fenix Hl60r at Amazon.ca - Huge Selection & Great Prices Buy Fenix Hl60r & more. Qualified Orders Over $35 Ship Free. amazon.ca/Tools | Sponsored▼ AWARDS, HONORS: Merit Book Awards, Haiku Society, 1988, for Tigers in a Tea Cup, 1991, for Silence, and 1992, for A Dictionary of Haiku: Classified by Season Words with Traditional and Modern Methods; recipient of two awards from Museum of Haiku Literature, Tokyo, Japan. WRITINGS: Tigers in a Teacup (haiku poetry), AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1988. (Editor) The Land of Seven Realms, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1989. (With Bambi Walker) A Literary Curiosity: ThePyramid Renga "Open," AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1989. Narrow Road to Renga: A Collection of Renga, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1989. A Gift of Tanka: Contemporary English Tanka, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1990. A Dictionary of Haiku: Classified by Season Words with Traditional and Modern Methods, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1992. Wave of Mouth Stories, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1993. (Editor, with Werner Reichhold) Wind Five-Folded, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1994. (With Werner Reichhold) In the Presence: Tanka, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1998. (Translator, with Hatsue Kawamura) Saito Fumi, WhiteLetter Poems, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1998. (Translator, with Hatsue Kawamura) Akiko Baba, Heavenly Maiden Tanka, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1999. Geography Lens, AHA Books (Gualala, CA), 1999. (Translator, with Hatsue Kawamura) A String of Flowers, Untied . . . Love Poems from "The Tale of Genji," Stone Bridge Press (Berkeley, CA), 2003. Writing and Enjoying Haiku: A Hands-on Guide, Kodansha America (New York, NY), 2003. Report Advertisement Also author of Shadows on an Open Window (haiku poetry), 1979; Installation: Collage in Space, 1982; From the Dipper . . . Drops, 1983; Duet for One Mirror, 1983; Thumbtacks on a Calendar, 1985; Cherries/Apples, 1986; Graffıti, 1986; As Stones Cry Out, 1987; Silence, 1991; Trashopper Haique, 1992; Classical Mega-Brain Potential, 1992; (with Werner Reichhold) Inksmith, 1992; (with Werner Reichhold) Oracle, 1993; Bowls I Buy (e-book), 1996. Author of Breasts of Snow: Tanka of Fumiko Nakato, 1922-1954, Japan Times Book Company. Editor of Round Renga Round, 1990. Editor of "Poet Tree," in Coast, 1991-97, and Mirror, 1987-95. Contributor of articles and poetry to periodicals in the United States, Canada, England, and Europe. Editor, Geppo, 1991-94; coeditor, LYNX, 1993—. References Fonds Reichhold's papers are archived in the American Haiku Archives, State Library of California, Sacramento, CA.